


Be Safe

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "Do you have to go?"





	Be Safe

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Dragon Age, any rarepair, Unlikely love

Krem could feel eyes on him as he adjusted his binder. He had woken up early as he was joining Bull and the Inquisitor on a mission, and thought he had been careful enough to not wake the woman beside him.

The weight on the bed shifted and Isabela sat up, wrapping her arms around him. "Do you have to go?" She whispered, stifling a yawn.

"Believe me when I say that I would much rather spend the morning in bed with you," He said, leaning against her and sighing softly. "But I already agreed to go with them and it's too late to back out now."

"Do you know when you'll be back?"

Krem shook his head. "Mostly likely not until tomorrow night." He stayed her arms for a couple of more minutes before making himself get out of bed. As much as he wanted to stay with Isabela, he didn't want to be late.

He finished getting ready before sitting down on the edge of the bed where Isabela was starting to doze off. He looked down at her and smiled, reaching out and touching her cheek. Krem could feel his heart beat faster as she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Ready to leave?"

Krem nodded and leaned down, pressing her lips to Isabela's in a soft kiss. Even after a year together, it still amazed him that he had Isabela in his bed. "I'll see you when I get back."

"Be safe," She said, returning the kiss. "I love you."

Krem smiled and pulled away. "I love you too."


End file.
